


Time To Pretend

by LeoOtherLands



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Because I Need It Okay!, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Football | Soccer, Gift Exchange, Hand Jobs, I know nothing about sports..., Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Rare Pairings, Tea, soft things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/pseuds/LeoOtherLands
Summary: Sasuke has a habit of making Shisui chase him down, but, in the end, they both just want each other.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Time To Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggtachi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggtachi/gifts).



> This is a little gift for Eggtachi, for the Shiita server Valentine's gift exchange. I hope you enjoy. It's shorter than I would like, but I think it's nice and soft and just a little smutty too.

The wiry, young thing shot passed me and kicked the ball right out from under my feet. Just like that. One moment, about to take the goal, the next the _Akatsuki_ Academy’s star player darts in and steals the ball. Somewhere in the stands, the usual crowd of bored college students, over-enthusiastic family members, and drag-alongs, unlucky enough to have been roped into watching a late-night game of college soccer, kind of grumbled out a complaint at the steal, while I slid to a stop and turned into pursuit of the thief and _my ball_.

Leaf Tech was hosting this little exhibition of _Konoha’s_ two ‘hometown universities’” rival teams, but it was _Akatsuki_ who was ruling the night, and I could feel the lethargic disapproval of the so-called fans. Not that I cared much, I reasoned, eyeing the backside of the little upstart who’d snuck in under my guard. What I really cared about was _him_.

Sasuke Uchiha. The youngest and best player _Akatsuki_ Academy boasted. He’d graduated high school early, enrolled in college early, made as much of a star of himself as anyone could in _Konoha_ early, and we’d been clashing on the field ever since.

It wasn’t lost on me, as I dodged in from the side, and attempted to steal the ball back, that there were several friendly and not so friendly bets out on just which of us would score the most goals this game. And it almost made me laugh because I knew the answer to that already.

Blood pumping and quirked grin on my face, Sasuke whirled passed me and made his goal. Damn, that boy was fast. I’d be chasing his ass all game. Not that it mattered. The view was great.

By the time the game ended the onlookers broke up and I walked off the field, pushing short, sweaty hair out of my face, I’d had plenty of Sasuke Uchiha’s backside and my teammates' aggravation. A tie. A bloody tie, they muttered, but let them. I could have gone for more goals and opted not to. This was the last game of the season, finals were over, the dorms were emptying for the summer, and we didn’t need another win.

I decided against the locker room and the jeers of sore non-losers, sure to be there, in favor of my own dorm and peace and quiet. Not an unusual choice for me. I was known to abandon the team after a game, win or lose. Or tie. What was less usual was the fact my shower was already running when I shouldered my door open and dropped my bag on the floor.

Red and black. I toed the uniform taken off and discarded on my floor, as I eased my door closed and padded into the room. Running water, an open bathroom door, showing the outline of a body under the spray, behind the opaque glass of the shower door, and two cups of tea steaming in mugs on the countertop.

Naturally.

Kicking off my shoes, I picked up a mug and headed toward the bedroom. He would make me wait for the shower, the same way he made me chase him all over the field. It was a good thing he also brewed exceptional tea. I sighed and shrugged and started pulling off clinging, sweat-moistened clothes.

I was leaning on the window ledge, looking out at the night, with the mug in my hands, when he walked in, making me glance at him. Sasuke Uchiha. Dressed in nothing but a loose-fitting button-down shirt and tight briefs, his hair a damp chaos of order and spikes, and his own tea held in his hands, his face pensive and thoughtful. As if he were unsure I would want him there. In my doorway.

“Shisui.”

“You always make me wait, Sasuke,” I sighed. Reflectively, I put my tea down and crossed the space between us. He stepped back, as if still unsure what I would do, and I caught him by the hair. Entwining my fingers in that damp mass of inky black, I pulled his head up and kissed him violently, forcing my tongue into his mouth, until he relaxed into it, into me, tense body unwinding and melting into mine. Remembering I never turned him away, never demanded he be anything but himself. Remembering that and responding, removing one hand from his tea and letting it go up to grip my shirt, bunching it into ripples and furrows of fabric, as he clung on, almost desperate, as if I would disappear if he didn’t hold me tight. Then, once I knew he was really _here_ , fully _with me_ , I moved slower, easier, working my way from his mouth down his jaw, to his neck.

Only to breathe out, “I smell terrible and you’ve undoubtedly used all the hot water,” as I stepped around him, leaving him to sink back against my door frame.

“Where are you going?” he demanded. “You can’t kiss me like that and just walk away.”

“I’m going to take a _cold_ shower, thanks to you. Think on that.”

He could have snickered at the jab, but he didn’t. He was quiet when I left him standing there and quietly curled up under my blankets, when I came back, dressed in over-long cotton pants, clenched around my waist by knotted drawstrings. I had to pause, looking at what _Akatsuki_ Academy’s star player had become in my bed. Nothing but a small, probably exhausted, lump under my sheets, tea drunk, mug left thoughtlessly on the window ledge, next to my half full one, and hair seeping moisture into my pillow.

The dolt.

I sighed. Then just gave it up and crawled into bed with him.

“Shisui,” he murmured again, opening his drowsy eyes and turning into me, hands pressing into my skin and his mouth seeking out my own.

I kissed him back, tenderly, brushing some of that hair away from his face. It was always like this with Sasuke. On the field and in the streets, we were the rival scorers of rival teams. In my room, or his, we were just ourselves. Open. Needy. Giving and taking in equal measures.

He was blinking slowly at me, when I pulled away, hands trailing lower, down my stomach and toward my hips.

“How about you don’t.”

“Shisui,” he questioned, then gasped, as my hand dived down his briefs, to find him hard. His legs, those fine, toned things that’d out run me all evening, both trembled and clamped down on my hand at the same time, while he moaned, head falling back. Which was precisely why I did it, stroking up and down his shaft, fingers smearing pre-cum over warm, velvety skin. He would let me take him on all fours, back arching and mouth open in whines, enjoyed it if we were both honest, but then, if we did that, I would miss this, the way his body tensed and went shaky-limp, all at once, and his head lolled, showing his delicate neck, and his eyes looked up at me, so dark and shimmery. Begging me to go on, even if he didn’t say it. Never did. Sasuke wasn’t that kind.

“You’re beautiful,” I breathed, turning him onto his back, and spreading his legs apart with my knees. He just lay there under me, panting and jerking his hips up into my hand, as much as he could. His eyes were swimming and cloudy, at the same time, and I leaned down to kiss him. My tongue was in his mouth, tangling with his and inviting clear dribbles of saliva to wet our faces, when he came and I absorbed his groan with my mouth.

“That’s right, that’s good,” I murmured to him, above his parted lips, mine nearly brushing them. My hand was still stroking him, working him through it, while he spilled into my palm, and I added sensation to his overstimulation, until he was nearly writhing under me, dark eyes blown wide, pupils swallowing the irises.

When he had eased some, settled into a limp relaxation under me, I still held him light in my hand, enjoying the feel of his little twitches and the pulse of his blood, so close beneath his skin. I so seldom had opportunity for this form of closeness and I soaked it in when I did. We both did, I admitted, leaning in and kissing him, tasting his labored breathing, hungry for his open-mouthed hunt for air.

Sasuke Uchiha, for once behaving himself and totally incapable of even _wanting_ to make me chase him.

“Shisui,” he groaned after a moment, his hands going back to my hips. Thumbs hooking in the waistband of my pants, willing to push them down and return my favor. Grunting, I took the initiative away from him and rolled unto my side. From there, it was easy to pull him close to me and tuck him against my chest.

“How about you don’t,” I said again, words catching on a yawn. “You ran me all over that damn field and subjected me to a cold shower. I’m exhausted.”

“Too tired to enjoy yourself, Shisui?” His tone was teasing, but worn. Worn out in more ways than one, and I kissed the top of his head, even as his fingers curled around my sides and clung on. He was asleep like that, and breathing softly, before I pulled back.

“Maybe tomorrow, Sasuke,” I whispered near the crown of his head, his messy, drying hair just below my lips. “But for now.” My eyes drifted closed and I tucked his head under my chin, my arms holding him close to me, thoughts spiraling before sleep claimed me. Tomorrow we would likely fuck each other silly and split up before anyone realized the rivals were a bit more than rivals... Tomorrow, we would go back to our separate lives and it would be time to pretend again.... But, for now, for tonight… “It’s time to rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> This salty ball of angst and glitter is an original fiction author and fan fiction writer, who literally lives for comments and reader interaction. Even if this is nothing but inarticulate vowel screams, lol. He exist on a flotilla of social media, separated into a wide array writery things.
> 
> If you are crazy enough to want to see what I'm writing on any given day, and maybe try tempting me into writing something specific, feel free to join me in my personal writing Discord [Midway](https://discord.gg/jsQw96p), or friend me on Discord at LeoOtherland#7066 if you would rather chat one on one.
> 
> On Facebook I can be located on my [author page](https://www.facebook.com/LeoOtherland/) for all things original fiction, or in the [AO3 Armada group](https://www.facebook.com/groups/601270063618951) for all things fan fiction.
> 
> On [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseOfOtherLand) or [Tumbler](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/leootherlands) I primarily run with the fan fiction crowd and I seldom post and/or tweet anything, but if you want to drop me a line, I am always up for a chat.


End file.
